Chocolate eyes
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: I looked up at him and saw him peering at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes… Yaoi JouSeto. Oneshot. Seto’s POV...:


**Authors note:** Ummm…hi guys…I'm not stopping My Only One or anything like that, I just happened to find this story…(which was written earlier in the year for my creative writing in English…), and I thought I could change it to a Yaoi and fit it in with an anime…but do you know how hard it is to find an anime character with freaking Brown eyes!?!?!?! Which is why this is in the Yu-Gi-Oh area, not my normal area I know…but I love Jou/Seto and Jou has brown eyes so it fits! Yay me! (Oh and I have two exams left…Yay!!!). and this story is for...Hana and Cathy! cause they are cool

**Summary:** I looked up at him and saw him peering at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes… Yaoi Jou/Seto. Oneshot. Seto's POV

**Warnings:** Awww it's sad…damn it! I wrote another sad one Cat/pouts/

**Disclaimer:** Jou and Seto are not mine…they belong to each other /does peace sign/

Normal: Modern  
_Italics: flashback_

* * *

Pale lids are closed over dark chocolate eyes and dark lashes are at rest on delicate cheeks. A small nose sits above a small mouth, with soft red lips closed into a peaceful smile. This face, his face, it looks so peaceful. This look on his face, I've seen it only once before, a month or two ago I saw it, on a day where the sun was hidden behind a blanket of clouds. 

_The sky was bleak and rain was in the air when I made my way up the cool concrete ramp that leads to the front door. I pulled my trench coat around myself, tighter, as a strong gust of wind blew through me._

_As I reached the edge of the steps that will lead me right up to the front door I took three steps to the right and position myself outside his bedroom window, the curtains are still closed._

_On the soft, dew covered grass I leaned forward and tapped on his cold window. I strained my ears for a minute or two, to see if I could here him move about his room. I didn't, so I tapped again, a little louder this time, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about his parents, they were already at work._

_A smirk appeared on my face this time when I heard loud crashes as he fell out of bed. I heard another loud crash and I assumed he walked into a wall as he came to the front door. Quickly I walked up the steps, wanting the warmth that only he could give me._

_A half grin appeared on my face when he opened the door. He looked at me with half-asleep eyes and had a face that said 'how could you be awake this early', even though it was 9.30am. _

_I stepped inside and pulled him into an embrace. His arms came around my waist droopily, resting on my hips and his head fell on my shoulder. I smiled as I kicked the door shut with my foot, stopping the cold air from sapping the warm air away from me. _

_We pulled apart and he grabbed my hand tightly, pulling me towards his room. I only had little time to kick off my shoes, before I was following him to his room. I was watching him walk in front of me, clad in banana covered boxer and a small shirt. When we got to his room, he fell face forward onto his bed._

"_I'm going back to sleep" I heard him mutter into his pillow. I shook my head and sat down on the end of his bed, leaning back with my arms spread out behind me. His hand snaked it's way to mine and the next thing I knew I was lying on the bed beside him, holding hand, our fingers entwined._

_I looked up at his face and saw him peering at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes. His eyes captivated me. Whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw inside his mind...I saw his thoughts. With my free hand I reached up and lightly caressed his rosy left cheek. When I looked into his eyes… I saw his uncertainties._

"_Sleep, I'll be here when you wake," I whispered to him softly, voicing his fears. My voice passed through the air to his small ears. It cut through the sound of the now falling rain on the rooftop above our heads and the sound of cars passing, splashing the water everywhere. _

_Every sound of the outside world; my voice quietened it all, and it let him float to sleep, knowing I'd be there when he awoke, like I said I would. I lent forward and planted a small kiss on his forehead and then pulled him closer to me._

_After five or so minutes of lying on his bed with him snug in my arms, I looked at him to see if he'd fallen completely to sleep. He had. My eyes softened and I saw him like I'd never seen him before, he was completely at ease. He looked like he'd fallen asleep with no care in the world, like all of his burdens were gone; he'd left them behind in the real world._

_His face was completely serene. His lips were slightly parted, drawing in small breaths, cheeks tinted a light pink from the warmth and his eyes moved behind closed lids; he was dreaming and I hoped that it was a good dream._

I raise my hand and stroke his now cold, pale cheek. My fingers run over his eyes, nose and mouth as I think of that day, that time…that place, as if it were so long in the past, when really it wasn't, it is like a memory from a dream. Now I will leave him for eternity with that peaceful look on his beautiful face. I step away from his casket, letting tears run down my cheeks, like a waterfall running it's natural course.

"I love you Jou," I whisper, looking up at the heavens. I turn around for one last fleeting look before the lid is closed, hiding his face, his beautiful chocolate eyes from me forever.

* * *

Wahhhhhhh /cries/ it's even sadder than when I first wrote it…/sniffs/ 

Tell me what you think ok? and yes Seto is a little OOC I couldn't help it!

Luff KH


End file.
